fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Bailey
BIOS eXtreme seXy eXplosion: Jay Bailey has drawn heel heat in the UMW ring for her use of painful and potentially dangerous submission holds and her tendency to verbally insult opponents she deems to be inferior to her, and will make no exceptions to that. Lately, she has been invited to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion and hopes to win and take home the coveted Women's Championship and ten-million-dollar prize, but, unbeknownst to her, there is another challenger for the belt. X-CITERS * Verbal Mockery: Jay Bailey accusingly points her left or right finger at her opponent and randomly shouts out, "FUCKER!", "IDIOT!", "WEIRDO!", "UNCOOL!", "LAME!", "CHUMP!", or "ASSHOLE!", with said word appearing on-screen in big, blocky letters in front of them, sending them into a crumple state. On Meter Burn, the insult knocks them back instead and does more damage. (Clothes Destroy: No if normal; yes if Meter-Burned) * Monkey Flip: Jay Bailey grabs her opponent and monkey-flips them to the other side, and if they are close enough to a "wall," they will bounce off it. Meter Burn increases the distance the opponent is thrown and the impact of the wall-bounce. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Partner Assistance: Jay's tag partner and manager, Terri Fyeing, who appears as a large, muscular, early-30s Caucasian woman with a tattoo on her left bicep and a blonde mohawk, dyed light green halfway, who wears a black collar with silver spikes, as well as a bra, short shorts, and boots of the same color as the collar, and black wristbands with silver rims and spikes, appears and comes to her aid. If a punch button is pressed, she will clothesline the opponent to the ground, if a kick button is pressed, she will big-boot them, and if punch and kick are pressed simultaneously, she will grab and powerbomb them. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of Terri's attacks. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Jaycanrana: Jay Bailey jumps at her opponent and hurricanranas them to the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. Can be performed in midair, but the jumping part is left out during Aerial Jaycanrana. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) XXX-PLOSION ATTACK * Double-Team Destruction: Jay Bailey puts her hands on her hips and sexily gyrates them, followed by slapping her opponent in the face twice to the left or right and once to the right or left. She then proceeds to arm-drag the other character over to where Terri is, during which she calls out, "Let's smash 'em, Terri!", and the more muscular female UMW wrestler and does three powerful stomps to their chest, followed by Jay stomping them in the face with the stiletto heel of her boot. What happens next is Terri grabs the unfortunate foe by the legs, picks them up, turns them around, and Samoan-drives them onto their back so Jay Bailey can take them by the legs, put them in a Muta lock, and pull on their neck three times, holding the third and last time the longest. If she defeats her opponent with this move in her winning round, Jay will have them locked into the submission hold and call out, "Where's the ref with the mic?", followed by a UMW referee arriving with the microphone in hand, and he will say as he holds it to the defeated opponent's mouth, "Do you quit? Say, 'I quit!'", then, lastly, the character on the receiving end of the XXX-Plosion Attack will defeatedly scream, "I QUIT!!" (although some characters will shout it in their native languages). (Clothes Destroy: Yes) MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Jennifer Hale Rival: Princesse Papillon Stage: UMW Ring - Chula Vista Bayfront Clothes Destroy Animation: Her tanktop explodes to shreds, revealing a purple bikini top underneath. * Intro Sequence: Jay Bailey walks into the fight with her arms arrogantly spread out and her hips gyrating as she walks, declaring, "Run home to mommy, twerp!", to loud booing. She then yells at the off-screen audience, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMN IT!!", before going into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Jay Bailey looks down at her opponent with her hands on her hips and taunts them, "Oh, is the little baby gonna cry?", then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Jay Bailey stands her opponent with her foot on the right or left side of their head and taunts them, then takes it off them. Then, Terri walks over to her, and they drape their arms over each other's shoulders and shake their fists menacingly at the camera, and the sequence freezes on both of them afterwards. WIN QUOTES * (mirror match) Copying MY style!? That's so totally un! * (vs. Pua) Alex! Get this armpit-tickling island girl off me or I'm breaking up with you! * (vs. Emi) Bye, Felicia! ...Hah! That makes sense, considering the way you dress and fight, doesn't it? * (vs. Lisa) How'd you feel about ME tearing YOU apart for a change, Lisa? * (vs. Mingzhu) I've eaten takeout crap that tasted better than what you're serving! * (vs. Papillon) Guess I wanted that championship more than you. Ya gaudy-dressing twerp! * (vs. Antonia) I'm such an inconsiderate jerk, I don't leave kids out of me fighting their mommies! * (vs. Shahrzad) Was that really the best you were capable of? You give ninjas a bad name! * (vs. Maria) Ick! Vegetarians always disgust me! They get too little protein to cut it in the ring! * (vs. Trudy) My boyfriend keeps spending my money on games. Hand over some of yours to replace it! Now! * (vs. Honua) Not what I expected from a muscle girl! Why can't you be more like Terri Fyeing? * (vs. Kwang) Quit giving me that bull about yours being more of a legitimate sport than wrestling! * (vs. Muriel) What part of "that outdated '80s look needs to go" did I not make clear to you? * (vs. Ailis) Excuse me, is an "Alex Phan" on your contract list? ...No? Aw, damn it! * (vs. Camila) You dare come at me with weapons? Ugh, what a coward! * (vs. Olga) I thought we were supposed to be fighting, but all I saw was dancing! The hell's your problem!? * (vs. MaX) If you don't keep your grubby hands off me, they're gonna end up in cuffs! Ya got that? * (vs. Athena) Those ancient weapons and clothes are so not gonna fly! Welcome to the present day. * (vs. Jae-sang) Are you seriously gonna bring gadgets into the ring? This ain't a science fair, ya know! * (vs. Feramulher) Eww, you're such a filthy beast! When was the last time you ever took a shower? * (vs. Seireen) Whaddya want with me? Did Alex hire you to take me away from him, bed me, and THEN eat my ass up? * (vs. Elisabeta) Piety's not gonna do squat to save you in the ring, twerp! * (vs. Nkosazana) Roses are red, violets are blue. Please go back to UFC and take your lame style with you. Ugh! * (vs. Zoe) You learned to wrestle from primitive people?! They totally suck as trainers! * (vs. Valerie) You're not fooling anyone with that nurse outfit, ya lame-ass quack! * (vs. Pizza Girl) The ring is no place for a minimum-wage delivery girl! Have you no shame!? * (vs. Qingmei) Who the hell watches "Frozen" anymore?! I mean, seriously, just let it go already! * (vs. Jodiana) Is the whole fish-girl thing you have going on supposed to freak me out enough? * (vs. Maggie) Even I wouldn't step into the ring with lowlife like you! Why aren't you in your cell? * (vs. Rita) What? I'm under arrest for disrespecting the police!? You gotta be kidding me! ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panoramic landscape of suburban Chula Vista, where Dana Brooke's WWE theme, "Look But Don't Touch," can be heard in the background.) * Jay Bailey: (narrating) Hi, and welcome to Chula Vista! ...Is what I'd say I had any respect for anyone at all. (We're then taken to Chula Vista Bayfront Park, in the middle of which a temporary wrestling ring has been built, where Jay Bailey wrestles against a lightly-tanned, blonde female wrestler in a blue bikini top and short shorts with black elbow pads, kneepads, and wrestling boots, in a choreographed match for 35 seconds.) * Jay Bailey: (narrating) Among my match specialties in UMW, where I'm currently signed, are No Holds Barred, Bra and Panties, and, as ya see here, my personal favorite... I Quit! (34 seconds into the fight, Jay has her opponent in a painful arm-and-leg submission hold.) * Jay Bailey: Ya ready to quit now, twerp? Huh? Where's the ref with the mic? * UMW Referee: (arriving with the microphone, which he then holds to Jay's opponent's mouth) Do you quit? * Opponent: No! * UMW Referee: Say, "I quit!" * Opponent: OK, OK, I quit. I QUIT!! (taps out) * UMW Announcer: Here is your winner... Jay Bailey! (Jay then climbs onto the turnbuckle and spreads her arms out to the crowd's boos.) * Jay Bailey: (in response to the crowd's boos) SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMN IT!! (the people watching the match ignore her) (Then, in the third and last mid-narration cut, Jay Bailey is seen standing over her boyfriend, Alex, in his messy bedroom as he plays this game against her in an arcade match, where he plays as Pua in Jay's home stage, the Chula Vista Bayfront.) * Jay Bailey: (narrating) When I'm not in the ring... I usually nag the crap outta my stupid boyfriend, Alex Phan. * Alex: (as he performs a three-hit launcher combo into a Tickle Tackle on Pua in-game) Haha! Let's see if you can get outta THIS one, Jay! * Jay Bailey: Ugh, Alex! Just sitting there with that controller in your hands? AGAIN!? Is that all you wanna do all day instead of cleaning up this whole damn mess of a room? What a nincompoop! * Alex: Oh, quit being such a buzzkill, Jay. You think you're Mom, but you're not! * Jay Bailey: All play and no work makes Alex a dumb boy. Now, get. To CLEANING! * Alex: Look, I don't have time for this, OK? (pausing his game and handing Jay Bailey an envelope off his nightstand) Here, Jay. This came in the mail for you. (resumes his game) * Jay Bailey: (opens the envelope, then reads the letter it contains) "Miss Esquille, you have been cordially invited to compete on my show/fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXplosion. Sincerely, yours truly, MaX eXXposure!" What?! Please don't tell me you're joking. * Alex: I'm not! (Lastly, we cut to Jay on the Chula Vista beach as she trains for the UMW Women's Championship tournament by pushing a heavy tire across the sand.) * Jay Bailey: That joker, MaX eXXposure, says I've been invited to a fighting tournament? Well, in that case, I'd better fight in it and get that championship belt before any other woman can have it! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Princesse Papillon (Cut to a beachside arena in California, surrounded by log fencing and marble statues of bikini-clad women, with several people, men making up the majority, in attendance, standing on wooden bleachers, where Jay Bailey and Papillon stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: All right, dudes and dudettes (well, mostly dudes, considering that this is a dudette vs. dudette fight), the match you are about to watch is the last one before the winner goes off to face the tournament host, MaX eXXposure! (the audience cheers) So, without further ado... (motioning to Jay Bailey as she enters) On the left side is the insult-spewing seductress, Jay Bailey! (motioning to Papillon as she enters) And on the right side is the Parisian butterfly princess, Princesse Papillon! * Jay Bailey: Eww, it's bug-girl! I hope I brought a fly-swatter big enough to SQUASH your stupid ass! * Papillon: I have no intention of standing idly by and listening to needless verbal threats such as yours. That ceinture de championnat (championship belt) you pursue will soon be mine. * Jay Bailey: (goes into her fighting stance) Ugh, you totally smell so bad, you could easily knock somebody out! * Papillon: To stereotype others based on nationality... (goes into her fighting stance as well) Your rudeness clearly knows no bounds. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. MaX eXXposure (After the fight, a badly-beaten Papillon is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Dudes and dudettes, we have a winner! Give it up for Jay Bailey! (takes Jay Bailey by the arm and raises it) * Jay Bailey: Hahaha! How'd ya like getting smacked silly? Next time, I'll bring a super-size bug zapper just to make sure you never take my championship opportunity away from ME! * Papillon: They say it is no use crying over spilled milk; however, I cannot believe... that I allowed you to stand in the way... of my quest for that belt. Est-ce la fin... de Princesse Papillon? (Is this the end... of Princesse Papillon?) * Jay Bailey: Yes, and the beginning of Jacqueline Bailey Esquille's title reign, too! (walking off) Hah! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, ya disgusting, lame-ass pest! (Cut to the eXtreme seXy eXplosion live show stage, three seconds later.) * MaX: (appearing on stage) In one word, how would you describe your relationship to airbrushing without a mask? Toxic! * Audience: (off-screen) BOOOOOO! (they start throwing anti-Jay Bailey championship signs at MaX) * MaX: Trust me, you don't wanna hear what this vixen says... by whom I mean today's guest! (Jay Bailey appears on stage waving to the audience's boos) Great to have you on my show, Miss Esquille. (takes Jay Bailey's hand and kisses her there as a welcome greeting) ''GodDAMN, girl! If your body were one of those video games your boyfriend, Alex, plays, it'd DEFINITELY be rated "E" for "Everyone!" * Jay Bailey: Ugh, he's such a jackass to have to go and pick video games over me and my sexy body! * MaX: And that's exactly, and undoubtedly, why you were invited to compete by me, MaX eXXposure, host of this reality show, slash fighting tournament! * Jay Bailey: And you wanna know why else? Because I want the UMW Women's Championship for myself! * MaX: If you beat me and win eXtreme seXy eXplosion, you can have your ten-million-dollar prize to do just that! If you ''lose, however, you're gonna be mine forever! * Jay Bailey: All right, ya know what? You can have me to yourself when pigs fly! * MaX: When I win and make you my bed buddy, YOU'RE gonna be the one saying "I quit" instead of me! * Jay Bailey: And they say I'M an embarrassment to girlfriends everywhere! Well, I say YOU'RE an embarrassment to men everywhere! (going into her fighting stance) Even more so than my no-good boyfriend, Alex, ever was! * MaX: You know what? If you're gonna reject my hanky-panky offer... (going into his fighting stance as well) there's nothing I can't do to change your mind! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten MaX is down on one knee and one hand.) * Jay Bailey: Are ya done begging? 'Cause, now, here comes the quitting part! * MaX: (handing Jay Bailey a check for $10,000,000) A-all right, fine. Take the prize money you wanted. You're gonna need it more than I do. * Jay Bailey: Yes! That prize money is mine, and soon, so will the coveted championship belt be! (We then cut to backstage, where Jay Bailey is being interviewed about her UMW Women's Championship match loss to Papillon, and at the top of the screen, the words "What happened instead after Jay won the prize money..." are briefly shown.) * UMW Interviewer: So, I heard that Princesse Papillon has handed your butt to you in that tournament to determine the inaugural UMW Women's Championship. How does that make you feel? * Jay Bailey: Embarrassed and HUMILIATED!! Of all the things I could've done after my involvement in that women-only fighting tournament, why let freaking bug-girl get the better of me in that championship match!? * UMW Interviewer: Yes, yes, I know. And... anything else you'd like to say about the matter? * Jay Bailey: I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough! Mark my words, Princess Crap-illon. One day, I'll have my revenge, and when you say the words, "I quit," straight to the ref's face, I'll make sure that you never. Fly. Again! Just you wait and see! As I was about to do before you had to come and RUIN IT, I will win the UMW Women's Championship and give you hell to pay. Then, I'll take that championship home with me and see if you care! * UMW Interviewer: Thank you for the opportunity. It was great having you here. (Later, back home in Chula Vista, we're taken to Alex's still-messy room, where he's still sitting around playing the game and Jay reprimands him yet again.) * Jay Bailey: I canNOT believe what happened just last night! * Alex: What, Jay? * Jay Bailey: That stupid Frenchie, Princesse Papillon, screwed my ass out of that championship belt and you didn't do shit about it! Whaddya gotta say for yourself, ya worthless clod? * Alex: Of COURSE I didn't do anything about you failing to win the championship! And, you heard what I said earlier. Now... (throws a broom into Jay Bailey's hands) YOU'RE going to be the one cleaning up my room instead of me! * Jay Bailey: What?! But... But I... * Alex: Don't make me repeat myself. Hopefully, you'll have plenty of time to think about how much abuse you've put me through while you, not me, are the one cleaning up mess after mess. * Jay Bailey: I fail to win that championship, and now I have to be humiliated even further than necessary? By OUR roles in the relationship being reversed? (starts defeatedly cleaning up the room) Ugh, this is SO gonna take FOREVS... (the screen then irises-out to black, stopping at her frustrated face halfway through) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Jay Bailey is one of two characters whose XXX tournament victory doesn't go right for them. You'll find out who else in future bios. Category:MGW characters